


punk right now

by magicsoul (cherishiskisa)



Series: cdf verse [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby's First Blowjob (Giving Not Receiving), LuTen, Lucas (fool), Lucas Learns About Gay Culture (Part 2 of 2), M/M, SURPRISE!!!!!!!!, Target (store), TenCas, friendship?, idk what else to tag this with yall... thats all there is to it, oh wait and One More Thing:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul
Summary: “We actually have a very flexible dress code, you know. You can provide your own khakis and whatever red shirt you want, so long as there’s no design and your shoulders are covered. Other branches make their employees wear theexact same shirts.” He huffed like he couldn’t believe it, shaking his head. “Can you even imagine?”Lucas eyed Kun’s plain red polo and tried to findonedifference between it and the red polo he’d seen Doyoung wearing earlier. There was nothing. “Nope,” he said slowly.“So I’m sorry, but it’s company policy that all employees have to at least wear red and khaki,” Kun said. “Now please go clean up the Tide Pod disaster in aisle 36.”





	punk right now

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! you'll prob have a better sense of what's going on if u read the other parts of the series, but dont subscribe to THIS if u want more, subscribe to the SERIES :} basically all you need to know going into this one is that lucas works at target. so.
> 
> thank u all so much for reading and enjoying parts 1 and 2 omg!!!!!!! im still so pleased and flabbergasted by the response and im glad we're all horny on main about tencas. without further ado, enjoy cdf3 >:}
> 
> im lazy so title from punk right now (ENGLISH VERSION) by hyo

Here’s a thing about Lucas. Not _the_ thing, because there are really very many things about Lucas, but just _a_ thing. When he sets his mind on something, if he’s really serious about it, pretty much nothing will stop him until he reaches that goal. Kind of like an unstoppable force. But until today — until Kun Qian — there had never been an immovable object before, and Lucas might not have known a whole lot about physics (or anything about physics, LBR, everything he knew about the unstoppable force/immovable object thing he’d learned about from a YouTube video that was about a tangerine getting shot with a glass bullet), but that seemed pretty fucked up to him.

“I don’t know, Lucas,” Kun said hesitantly. Lucas could tell he was trying to be nice about it, too, which only made it shittier. “You know I’m taking a chance on you anyway. We said a month-long trial period, right? It’s been _four days_.”

“Four _sucky_ days,” Lucas pointed out. The thing he currently had his mind set on was no longer working in the back all the time; his talents were totally wasted there, and he wanted to be where the people were. Like Ariel, except instead of getting rid of a fishtail and swapping it out for legs, he was getting rid of a lame job and swapping it for a cool one. 

Kun sighed, looking at Lucas like Lucas’s elementary school teachers used to when he tied his shoelaces together or tried to kidnap the class ferret multiple times a week or ate glue. “I thought you didn’t mind working inventory.”

“I didn’t at first, but look!” Lucas said, grabbing a box from the inventory shelf at random (it was a Polly Pocket set) and brandishing it at him. The price label he’d slapped on was on totally crooked, and Lucas had been eating Airheads Xtremes while working so the whole box was covered in a very fine layer of sour sugar. “You can’t trust me around this stuff, either, so putting me out front will be better for everyone!”

“Ah…,” Kun said and took the box, brushing the sour sugar off of the packaging. How old even was this guy? He looked so wise and so tired, even though his skin was smooth like a newborn baby. Lucas figured working at Target just did that to people. He just hoped it didn’t happen to him, ugh, or he’d end up driving a Prius like Kun and that was just about the saddest thing he could possibly imagine.

“Put me on checkout,” Lucas suggested, remembering the #AlexFromTarget meme and thinking of how that should have been him, can be him, and _will_ be him.

“ _No_ ,” Kun said.

Lucas was shook by how emotional of a ‘no’ that had been — like Lucas had fucked up Kun’s favorite sweatervest with a handsaw! — and raised his eyebrows. “Why not?”

Kun laughed nervously and didn’t answer, putting the Polly Pocket back on the shelf. Lucas saw him look down the rest of the aisle, seeing everything Lucas had been working hard on inventorying for the past few shifts, and his round nose twitched and he rubbed his temples, sighing. “I can’t put you on cashier duty,” he said after a very long, very awkward pause, “but you can work in home improvement. Do you have time this week to do the training? Like on Thursday? …Lucas? Training this week?”

Lucas was punching the air triumphantly, but he stopped when he realized Kun was actually waiting for a real answer. “Yeah, that’s tight as hell, thank you _so_ much, you won’t regret it,” he promised, and he kind of wanted to hug Kun because he was that psyched about this, but Kun didn’t look like he was in a hugging kind of mood, so Lucas didn’t hug him, just grinned. 

“I hope I don’t,” Kun said, already looking like he regretted it, but Lucas was totally a no-takesies-backsies kind of person, so it was too late for Kun to do anything to jack Lucas’s swag, which was basically unjackable at this point anyway. Like, he was gonna be working the floor at Target! What could be better! Pretty much nothing, other than a really good grilled cheese, a blowjob, and… no, that’s about it, Lucas couldn’t think of anything better than that.

Training on Thursday was basically just Lucas’s other manager Doyoung testing Lucas on the location of pretty much fucking everything in Target and making Lucas prove that he knew how to use a mop. Doyoung was kinda terrifying in a lot of ways, but Lucas wasn’t a pussy so he didn’t show any fear, and also didn’t show that he could use a mop, so Doyoung gave him a crash-course on mopping and Lucas had to stay late until Doyoung finally declared he was ready and let him go home. 

The agreement was that Lucas was basically starting out already on probation, and if he fucked up even _one_ time he’d get sent back to inventory until he could prove himself worthy (“Like Thor?!” Lucas had asked, thrilled, and Kun was just like “Yeah, I guess…”) of going back out to the main floor again. Lucas didn’t really know what Kun and Doyoung meant by fucking up, since he still didn’t really understand what exactly he’d done to get himself fired from Coup de Foutre, but he figured that at least he’d probably better not flirt with the customers or his coworkers. All of his new coworkers were weird and he didn’t know any of their names, though, so he wasn’t even worried about it. He was gonna ace this, and he’d prove everyone wrong and be the best Target employee ever!

That is, if he could get over having to wear khakis every day first. 

“Could I wear light-wash jeans instead?” he said, trying to charm Kun into going easy on him again. “I just look so _dorky_ , c’mon.”

“You look like a perfectly normal employee of Target Corporation,” Kun said. “What’s so wrong with khakis, anyway?” He probably wore them even when he wasn’t working. Lucas frowned at him, adjusting his walkie-talkie belt clip as they walked and then frowning even harder down at his khakis. “We actually have a very flexible dress code, you know. You can provide your own khakis and whatever red shirt you want, so long as there’s no design and your shoulders are covered. Other branches make their employees wear the _exact same shirts_.” He huffed like he couldn’t believe it, shaking his head. “Can you even imagine?”

Lucas eyed Kun’s plain red polo and tried to find _one_ difference between it and the red polo he’d seen Doyoung wearing earlier. There was nothing. “Nope,” he said slowly.

“So I’m sorry, but it’s company policy that all employees have to at least wear red and khaki,” Kun said. “Now please go clean up the Tide Pod disaster in aisle 36.”

It felt like they had a Tide Pod disaster every fucking day. Lucas nodded and trudged khakily to aisle 36, feeling like a fool. Maybe it would be okay if he could just wear a red tank top, but Kun had made it really clear that his shoulders had to be covered, so he couldn’t even do that much. Somehow when he’d imagined working at Target, it had seemed so glamorous and swanky, not… being elbow-deep in Tide Pod goo and wearing khakis.

He wondered, while he cleaned up the Tide Pod goo, what Ten was up to these days. Last time they’d seen each other, Ten had basically just sexually tortured him for half an hour because Lucas hadn’t texted him, so Lucas was making an effort to text him at least once a day to prevent that from happening again. Sometimes he’d send him the eggplant emoji, sometimes he’d send him the cucumber emoji, sometimes even the baguette, if he was feeling really horned up and wild. Never the banana, though. That was a little too wild, even for him. 

And Ten didn’t even text him back consistently! He’d maybe say _im busy_ or _omgndfnksdj_ but that was about it, and Lucas didn’t know what he was supposed to do with that (he didn’t even know what the second one meant, and Ten said it ALL THE TIME, so it was extra confusing). Ten hadn’t asked him to come over again or anything, which was fine if he didn’t want to fool around anymore, but Lucas did kinda wonder what he was doing with his life. Maybe he had another job? What was it? Ten sure was taking that “it’s cute that you don’t know anything about me” thing a little far, in Lucas’s humble onion, but whatever, Lucas was talking to this one girl on Tinder and she seemed pretty into video games, so that was sexy as fuck, and life was great. 

His first full week working the main floor of Target went smoother than a slip ’n slide covered in butter, and Lucas was speaking from experience. No fuck-ups, no flirtations, no accidental swearing at little old ladies, no broken merchandise. Only Ws all around. Lucas could finally relate to DJ Khaled’s music, and he’d never felt better. 

Of course, as soon as he started getting comfy, he spilled Dr Pepper all over his shirt barely half an hour into his shift. It was a miracle he hadn’t gotten any on his fucking khakis, but he was kind of a master of spilling things on himself and was by now pretty good at containing it to just one area. As a result, his shirt, a fun and funky henley that made his shoulders look really broad, was totally zilched, and he had to ask Doyoung for help. Doyoung smiled a terrifying serial killer lizard smile at him and took him to the back of the staff room, where there was a small, sad pile of red polo shirts in one of the unused lockers. 

“This one should fit you,” Doyoung said, handing Lucas a polo and still smiling so wide it made Lucas feel uncomfortable about how many teeth he had and what he could possibly need them all for. “Be more careful next time.”

“I will, sorry,” Lucas mumbled and took the shirt. Doyoung smiled at him one more time — it was so scary!!!! — and left, leaving Lucas alone in the locker room to stare sadly at the polo, which was a size M and would definitely not fit.

He pulled off his damp henley and wriggled into the polo, then re-pinned his name tag on over his left pec. The shirt wasn’t even long enough to tuck into his khakis and the sleeves were too narrow; Lucas could already feel them digging into the meaty meat of his biceps. When he saw his reflection in the mirror, he saw that he looked like a clown, but his only other option was being covered in Dr Pepper all day (which Lucas didn’t really have a problem with and did a lot back at college, but it seemed like both the managers didn’t like that sort of thing, so he didn’t really have a choice). He tugged the hem down and headed back out into the store.

It was a quiet day in the home improvement department, aside from the Dr Pepper incident. Lucas helped someone find the right kind of batteries they needed, reorganized the whole AC filter section, and tested out some dope long-distance flashlights. Midway through seeing how many rolls of duck tape he could fit on one arm, he started getting this feeling like someone was watching him, which was a feeling he was pretty used to and had gotten great at identifying by now due to some weird shit that had gone down at a couple frat parties his first semester. No further comment.

He slipped all the tape rolls off his arm, put them back in their places, and turned around, but there wasn’t anyone looking at him. The only other person in the aisle was a purple-haired guy busy texting. How spooky. Lucas went back to his duck tape experiment, but the feeling returned almost immediately. Was this Target haunted? Lucas had always wanted to meet a ghost, but maybe not at Target. Like, what kind of person died at a Target and then stuck around to haunt it? Lucas wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, so he ignored the feeling for now and put another roll of pink camo duck tape onto his wrist. 

“Excuse me,” said an extremely bored voice. 

Lucas jumped, dropping all the duck tape to the ground in his shock. Had that been… the ghost?! He whirled around to check, but unfortunately it wasn’t a ghost; it was just the guy with purple hair, now looking up from his phone. “Um,” he said, then remembered that he actually worked here and needed to do his job. “Hi! Are you finding everything okay?”

“Do you guys sell throw blankets?” said Mr. Grumble (he was purple and grumbling, it was a pretty fucking witty nickname, and Lucas tried not to giggle about it). 

Lucas tried to remember what a throw blanket was. “…Yeah!” he finally said once he was 85% sure he knew what he was talking about. “Those would be in bedding. Right across this aisle at the very end.”

“I get lost really easily,” Mr. Grumble said, sounding and looking dead inside. “Can you show me where that is?”

“Sure, man. It’s literally just right there,” Lucas nodded, walking down to the end of the aisle and pointing to the bedding section. 

“Where?”

“Right there,” Lucas repeated, pointing again.

Mr. Grumble exhaled really slowly and put his hands on his hips. “I don’t understand.”

“Okay, I can walk you over,” Lucas offered as a last resort, confused as fuck. 

“Great,” Mr. Grumble said and went back to texting.

“Um, cool,” Lucas said, still super confused, and started walking towards bedding. He looked back to make sure he wasn’t just running off without the customer he was supposed to be helping, but he was, in fact, following behind, and Lucas arrived in bedding just about nine seconds later, since it was straight up right across the aisle. 

“Here you go,” Mr. Grumble said, grumpier than ever, and Lucas blinked.

“Yeah, the throw blankets are right here,” he said, gesturing. “Is there a specific one you were looking for, or what?”

But Mr. Grumble didn’t seem to hear him, he was too busy looking at his phone, and Lucas had absolutely no clue what was going on… until Ten stepped out from around the corner of the next aisle over. “Well, well, well,” he said. “Fancy meeting you here.”

He was wearing a choker and his glasses, and Lucas went “Wahey!” like a Sim, flailing. 

“Isn’t he adorable?” Ten asked the purple man, who rolled his eyes. “Lucas, honey, that shirt is _way_ too small for you.”

“I spilled Dr Pepper on myself earlier, this isn’t even mine,” Lucas huffed, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. He was probably redder than the shirt by now, and he felt so dumb for believing that someone would ever not know how to cross an aisle in Target without Ten having something to do with it. His directions had been so clear! At least now he knew it wasn’t his fault for being a bad explainer, but Ten’s fault for being an evil mastermind.

“Look, you even have a name tag,” Ten cooed, giving him a slow up-and-down stare. “Wow, and they said Alex from Target looked like Justin Bieber. They’re not gonna know what hit ‘em.”

Jeez, he sure knew exactly what to say to make Lucas’s ego chub up. And something else, too, since Lucas hadn’t seen Ten for maybe five days and he had _needs_. “I know, right?” Lucas said modestly, pushing his hair back from his forehead and tossing his head to keep it in place. 

“Hurry up, I want iced coffee,” purple man mumbled, still on his phone.

“Oh, silly me,” Ten said, which Lucas had never heard anyone say out loud before in his whole entire life before Ten, ever, “I forgot to introduce you! Lucas, this is Yuta. Yuta, you already met Lucas, but this is Lucas.”

“I know it’s Lucas,” Mr. Yuta Grumble said and looked up from his phone long enough to frown at Ten. “Also, I hate him.”

“What’d he ever do to you?” Ten retorted.

Lucas didn’t really know how he felt about Yuta and Ten talking about him like he wasn’t even there, but he was still at work, so he tried to keep it professional. “How the fuck did you find me?” he asked Ten, who smiled at him with his pointy teeth and glittering eyes, coy and flirty like he hadn’t already sucked Lucas’s dick at least three times in the past two weeks.

“Your mom posted about your new job on Facebook, which is how I knew you worked here in the first place, but figuring out your shift was just a lucky guess,” Ten shrugged, still smiling. “Then we split up to try and track you down. God, you look outrageous. Boys in crop tops is the gift that keeps on giving. Don’t you think so, Yuta?”

Yuta glanced at Lucas, made a ‘meh’ noise, and went back to scrolling. 

“Ignore him,” Ten said to Lucas in a stage whisper as Lucas tugged his shirt down again. “He’s extra bitter today because his cinnamon apple is ghosting him.”

“His… what?” Lucas said, distracted by the fucking choker. The rest of him looked good, too; he was in pointy boots and his eyes looked bigger than usual. 

Ten laughed instead of answering, and reached up to try and straighten Lucas’s name tag, which Lucas had pinned on crooked. “I forgot how cute you look in a uniform,” he said, and took the tag off completely so he could just re-pin it. “Just like the old days, hm?”

Honestly, if keeping it in his pants had been a struggle _before_ they’d messed around, now it was totally beyond the very limited scope of Lucas’s powers. “Yeah,” Lucas said. Ten pressed a hand against his chest for stability as he put the name tag back on him, and Lucas fidgeted, starting to get a little dizzy. He smelled tropical again today, back on his piña colada bullshit, and Lucas couldn’t help his reaction. “Are you, like, actually here to shop? I can get you the employee discount, if you want.”

“Aww, Yuta, he’s gonna give me the employee discount,” Ten said, reaching a hand back to poke at Yuta’s arm.

“Aww,” Yuta said emotionlessly. “Bae goals.”

“Bagels?” Lucas said, perking up. “Are we getting bagels?”

Ten and Yuta both gave him the exact same look full of disapproval and murderous rage. “You know _damn_ well that’s not what I said,” Yuta said flatly. “I’m going to Starbucks, I’ll meet you at the car.” He stomped away, his boots (just as pointy as Ten’s, if not even pointier) clicking loudly on the white floor.

“Oh, no, looks like we’re all alone,” Ten sighed once Yuta had turned and gone out of sight, trailing a hand along one of the fuzzy throw blankets on the shelf next to him. “So when you said you got a job somewhere cool, you meant Target?”

“You look really good,” Lucas said instead of answering his question, the answer to which was obviously yeah, Target is super cool. “Can we go make out in the bathroom?”

Ten looked up at him through his eyelashes and Lucas really wished his shirt was long enough to cover his junk. “I thought you’d never ask. Lead the way.”

Lucas nodded and started to walk, unclipping his walkie-talkie from his belt and saying, “Hey, I’m taking my 15,” into it. 

“Gotcha, Lucas,” the walkie-talkie crackled back in Doyoung’s voice, and Lucas clipped it back onto his belt after muting it so it wouldn’t bother them while they were up to no good in the bathroom. 

“You got that, right? We only have fifteen minutes,” he said to Ten, a little anxious. He knew Ten liked to play games, take his time, but Lucas honestly didn’t need much beyond just shoving his tongue down Ten’s throat and he wanted to make that very clear before Ten started anything.

Ten snorted a laugh. “When have you _ever_ lasted fifteen minutes?” he said.

Lucas choked, extremely offended but not denying anything. Ten just smized at him and waited for Lucas to open the door to the employee-only zone at the back of the store, which led to the locker room, which led to the staff bathrooms. 

There wasn’t anybody in the back, but Lucas still had to slow down his walking pace so he didn’t outrun Ten and his short-ass legs. “Hurry up,” he complained.

“Will you relax? I promise not to keep you overtime,” Ten said, annoyed, but walked faster anyway, scuttling along by Lucas’s side until Lucas was ushering him into the single-user and locking the door behind them.

“Nah, I don’t care about getting back on time, I just—” Lucas said, then pressed Ten up against the closed door, crowding in to kiss him. Ten squeaked, suddenly very squished, but kissed him back, his hands coming up to grab handfuls of Lucas’s hair and hold on tight. His mouth was all sticky, and Lucas made a confused noise, licking at Ten’s lower lip to try and figure out why. “What is that?”

“Lip gloss,” Ten said, pressing a small sticky smooch to Lucas’s mouth. “Do you like it?”

That explained why he was extra tropical today. Everything about him was so weird and so sexy, and Lucas kissed him again, his own hands coming up to hold onto Ten’s waist. “I didn’t know guys wear lip gloss,” he said, kiss-stupid already, and groaned when Ten pulled him closer.

“Spend enough time with me and you’ll learn all sorts of things,” Ten breathed, his nails scratching at the nape of Lucas’s neck, which made Lucas shiver and press in against him, keeping him pinned right against the door with no room to move. 

It was so nice, being all over Ten like this, and Lucas worked his hands under Ten’s shirt to feel his skin, kissing him deep until Ten’s lip gloss was smeared all over Lucas’s lips instead and Lucas’s lungs were verging on kind of sore from not breathing for so long the same way they were when he’d been at swim practice for a while, except way better, because this time it was because of Ten, who was the best, and Lucas’s mouth wasn’t full of chlorine like it would have been at swim practice. Cool!

By now, Lucas’s dick was pretty damn interested, but he was still thinking with his upstairs brain and hadn’t reached the point of no return yet. However, he made a fatal mistake when he pressed closer to Ten again, which let Ten feel out the situation, and also Lucas’s bulge. “Lucas,” he purred, letting go of Lucas’s hair with one hand so he could slide it down Lucas’s chest, then rub it down over his half-exposed happy trail and slip right into his khakis. “You really missed me that bad again? Baby, it hasn’t even been a week. You’re so needy.”

“Yuh huh,” Lucas gasped. “Ten, don’t get cum on these pants, they’re my only pair!”

Ten pushed Lucas off himself, and when Lucas stumbled back and looked at him, he saw a terrifying look in Ten’s eyes. Oh jeez. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” he said, then shoved Lucas back against the wall and _got on his knees_.

“Oh my God,” Lucas mumbled. Ten was really about to suck his dick in a Target bathroom, and Lucas was pretty sure this ranked in the top 5 awesomest moments of his whole life so far.  Like, in all the time they’d worked together at the restaurant, he’d thought about something like this so fucking often, but he never expected it to actually happen. 

“You can pull my hair if you want,” Ten offered as he unzipped Lucas’s pants and pulled his dick out, and then he took a deep breath and made like a sword swallower at a carnival and sucked the whole thing down in one go. 

Lucas’s legs went weak and he smacked one hand back against the wall so he didn’t fall over, but Ten was really, _really_ giving him that sloppy toppy and he was on his _knees_ and there was only so much Lucas could deal with at a time. “Ten— _Ten_ oh my fucking God slow down, what the hell,” he panted, scrambling to grab his hair and tug back as politely as he could. 

“You seemed like you were in a rush,” Ten said innocently, then kitten-licked the head of Lucas’s dick. “I was just trying to help.”

“You came here to kill me,” Lucas accused weakly. “You stalked me, and now you’re gonna kill me.”

Ten just shrugged, and before Lucas could beg for Ten to spare his life, he already had his mouth full of cock again, and Lucas moaned and curled his hand around the back of Ten’s head. Ten was normally pretty tidy about sucking Lucas off, but he must have just been in a messy mood, because Lucas could feel the spit running down his dick and the way Ten’s throat was working around him when he swallowed. 

Ten made a soft noise that vibrated through Lucas’s whole body and made Lucas literally whimper out loud, but then he did it again, which meant he was trying to get Lucas’s attention. Lucas looked down at him, and saw that Ten’s eyes were open and he’d slowed down enough to be able to hold eye contact. He wanted Lucas to _watch_ , and Lucas nodded, shuddering, and clumsily petted his hand through Ten’s hair as Ten started up again.

Somehow all the years Lucas had spent watching POV porn hadn’t prepared him for what it would actually be like to watch Ten sucking his dick. Yeah, he’d sneaked a couple peeks before when a girlfriend would be doing it or whatever, but it always felt kind of disrespectful, and Lucas was all about respecting women. So he’d never really seen it in this much detail before, Ten’s lips red and wet and stretching over his dick, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Ten opened his mouth wider, letting Lucas’s dick almost slip all the way out, then tilted his head back to show Lucas the slide of his dick on his tongue as he took it back down, and Lucas squirmed, so turned on he felt like he was gonna die. Ten made him feel like he was gonna die a lot, actually, but it was never a bad thing. 

This was _way_ too much, though, and Lucas still had like five hours left in his shift, so he closed his eyes again, gasping for breath. Ten hummed around him again, this time sounding amused, and then went back to just trying to suck Lucas’s brain out through his dick. Honestly, it was probably for the best that they only saw each other, like, once a week, or Lucas would end up doing himself some serious nerve damage from too much intense dick-destroying action. 

From there, it wasn’t much longer until Ten was twisting his tongue _just_ right and Lucas was pulling helplessly at his hair and coming down his throat. Lucas was struggling to breathe and also to stay quiet since his coworkers could literally be right out there, and he felt _so_ good, weak and shaky but also like all his blood had been replaced with fire. Ten was so good, but also so evil, and Lucas’s simple mind, let alone his simple dick, just wasn’t strong enough to handle it. 

Ten started to stand and Lucas tried to help him up but couldn’t really control his limbs. The most he could do was kind of hug onto him when Ten made it all the way up and leaned against him. “You okay?” Ten murmured into Lucas’s neck, smiling as Lucas draped himself over Ten, his arms looping around his waist. He asked that every time, almost like he didn’t know that he put Lucas’s dick and cognitive function through the wringer whenever he got his evil little hands on him. 

Lucas wanted to nod but ended up just pressing his face into Ten’s shoulder. Ten made a small, soothing noise, his hands sliding up Lucas’s back to hug onto him in return, and Lucas turned his head to try and kiss him. 

Ten didn’t let him, though, ducking away and nosing along Lucas’s jaw instead, and Lucas frowned, trying again. Same deal. What the heck! “Kiss me,” he mumbled, and Ten smiled, petting his fingers through the overgrown hair on the back of Lucas’s head.

“But I taste like you,” he said, and Lucas huffed, tilting his head in closer again.

“I don’t care, I wanna kiss,” he insisted blearily, and Ten looked at him with curious eyes, pressing their lips together close-mouthed for now.

“You don’t?” Ten asked, and Lucas shook his head just a little and Ten kissed him more fully, his eyes still open so he could watch Lucas as he slipped his tongue into Lucas’s mouth and let him taste. 

Honestly, Ten didn’t even taste all that different, the flavor of his lip gloss was so strong. No big deal. Lucas kissed him until Ten was squirming and his breath was shallow, and then Lucas pulled Ten closer and somehow managed to fit his oar-sized hand into Ten’s super-skinny skinny jeans, and Ten gasped into his mouth and grabbed onto his shoulders, and everything progressed pretty predictably from there. 

A few minutes, a lot of tongue kissing, and one creative use of paper towels later, Ten and Lucas were stumbling back out of the single-user, both giggling and pink in the face. Lucas’s wrist was kind of sore but Ten was clinging onto his arm, so it wasn’t all that bad, and Lucas stuck his head out into the locker room to see if either of his managers was there. The coast was clear, and feeling like he’d just pulled off a super-successful sex heist, Lucas led Ten back to the main floor. Wow, now he could add ‘Target bathroom’ to his list of wackiest places he’d ever gotten a beej (the previous title holder was by the side of a lake, and before that it had been the back of a car, and before _that_ it had been under the bleachers. Crazy stuff! Never been done before!). 

“Yuta’s gonna be so mad at me,” Ten said, still giggling and holding onto Lucas’s arm.

“Oops,” Lucas said and grinned back at him. “Worth it, though?”

Ten nodded emphatically, biting his lower lip as he smiled. His mouth was all puffy from kissing and other, dick-shaped things, so Lucas couldn’t help staring, and Ten caught him staring and smiled wider. “Walk me back to Starbucks?”

“Okay,” Lucas said, taking a moment to try and figure out how the fuck to get there from here. It was just through the middle aisle, and he headed that direction with Ten following after him and still giggling to himself.

He was pretty sure they’d been more than 15 minutes, but who cares? He checked his watch to confirm it and saw that yes, he was a few minutes over. Whatever! Fuck the system! He was about to turn around and tell Ten that, but then he saw Kun and went “eep!” out loud, freezing in his tracks. He’d stopped walking so fast that Ten crashed into his back, and Lucas heard his soft annoyed noise as he rested his head between Lucas’s shoulderblades, but then he stayed right there anyway. 

Kun spotted him with his superhuman manager powers, even though Lucas was standing perfectly still and shouldn’t have been visible. “Oh, Lucas, there you are,” he said, starting to walk over. “I was looking for you.”

“Yeah, I was on break,” Lucas said. Shit shit shit, he didn’t want to actually get in trouble, he really liked this job, and he smiled at Kun in a way that he hoped was cute and charming and harmless, but probably just made him look deranged. “Sorry. I just got back.”

“Ah, I figured. No problem,” Kun shrugged. “You know it’s just fifteen minutes, though? It’s alright if you’re a couple of minutes over, but do try and keep it to fifteen, or you’re taking the company’s money for free!”

“Yep, I know, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Lucas said, wincing. Why did Kun have to be so nice about everything? It almost made him miss Jaehyun and his yelling. Kun was just like a very disappointed father. Maybe he already had kids who he treated just like this, too, actually. That would explain a lot.

“Is that… Kun?” Ten’s voice said from behind Lucas.

Lucas had almost forgotten he was there and froze again. How did Ten know who Kun was? “Um,” he said, still looking at Kun, “yes?”

“Is there someone behind you?” Kun asked, unsure but smiling his customer-service smile, which was kind of terrifying but also in a dad way, which made it less scary and more scary all at once.

“Fucking Christ,” Ten mumbled, then stuck his head out from behind Lucas. “Hiiiiiiii.”

“Oh!” Kun said, suddenly very high-pitched. “Ten! Hi!”

“How are you? Long time no see,” Ten said, letting go of Lucas’s arm so he could emerge fully, standing next to Lucas but not coming forward to actually greet Kun. His voice sounded different, higher and lazier, and Lucas looked at him confusedly, then looked at Kun.

Kun was going an extremely weird shade of …red (had Lucas known anything about colors, he would have known that he was turning magenta) and smiling extremely weirdly as well. “I’m great! It’s so good to see you! How are _you_?”

“I’m good, just visiting Lucas at work,” Ten shrugged. 

If Kun’s smile got any bigger or any weirder, his face would probably start peeling off. “How do you two know each other? What a coincidence!” he said, glancing at Lucas with an expression Lucas was 100% incapable of understanding.

“Lucas?” Ten prompted lightly, and Lucas got so stressed out that he sneezed.

“Um, we used to work together,” he said after he’d finished sneezing, which was true. “You know, at the, uh, job I got fired from, haha.”

“I got fired, too,” Ten added, smiling. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that!” Kun started to say, but Ten just waved a hand like he was brushing away a very dad-like fruit fly. 

“When one door closes, another door opens, right? You know that as well as I do,” Ten said, still using that voice that made him sound bitchy but sweet at the same time. Kind of like how he’d sounded when he and Lucas had first met, but not even like that, either? Lucas felt like he was missing something in this interaction but he didn’t know what it was, and Ten and Kun were such fucking different people that he just had no idea why they’d know each other in the first place. Maybe they were in some sort of club for people with three-letter names…??? That was the only plausible explanation.

Kun laughed like a nervous squirrel, continuing to go magenta all over. “Very well said. I couldn’t agree with you more,” he said, now sounding less dad-like and more grandfatherly, and if he kept going, soon he’d sound like someone super, super old. 

Ten just hummed vaguely in response and glanced up at Lucas again. “Well, I won’t keep Lucas from his work for too much longer, he’s just walking me out,” he told Kun. “Nice to see you.”

“You, too!” Kun said, smiling quickly and nervously. “See you around!”

“Mhm,” Ten said and looked even more pointedly at Lucas. Lucas didn’t get what he was trying to do, and Ten’s look turned into more of a glare and he raised his eyebrows insistently, and Lucas made a yikes face and started walking.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said to Kun as they went by, and Kun’s reaction was super delayed like he was a lagging YouTube video, but it was something along the lines of “Take as much time as you need,” which, wow. Ten’s power, apparently. He should come visit Lucas at work more often, if he could get Lucas out of trouble that easily. 

“Is he your manager?” Ten asked when they were out of hearing range.

Lucas nodded. “He’s really nice, actually. Um, how do you know him? He seems like he was, like, born and raised in this Target and no one ever let him outside.”

“Seems about right,” Ten said. He sounded normal again, or maybe Lucas had imagined the whole thing. “It’s not that surprising that I know him— I just know every eligible gay bachelor in town, so of course our paths have crossed.”

“ _Kun_ is _gay?!_ ” Lucas hissed, tripping over his own feet. “ _What?_ Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, considering we went on three dates last September,” Ten said breezily, and Lucas felt like he was a mole in Whac-A-Mole and Ten was just hitting him nonstop with mallets of forbidden gay knowledge. 

“You’ve— you— did you— oh my God,” Lucas said, his whole face curling up from how icky that was. He’d indirectly kissed Kun via Ten! Maybe _more!_ This was the worst news ever! He and Kun were— were— dick sisters!!!

“Are you gonna be okay?” Ten said, amused, and Lucas shook his head. “You’re such a prude. We only slept together _once_.”

“Lalalalala I can’t hear you,” Lucas said, covering his ears with his hands. He spotted Yuta sitting at one of the Starbucks tables chewing on the straw of a venti iced coffee and walked faster to get there, and he could still hear Ten’s laughter even though his hands should have been the perfect soundproof barrier to protect himself.

“I’m mad at you,” Yuta announced without looking up as soon as Ten and Lucas got to his table. He kept noticing things without looking up from his phone, and Ten did that sometimes, too, so it must have just been a sixth sense that gay people had. For a second, Lucas wondered, _Does Kun have it too?_ And then he wondered, _What would my life have been like if I’d never even been born?_ It probably would have been a lot better.

“Guess who Lucas’s manager is?” Ten said, not responding to Yuta’s announcement and sitting down opposite him. “Kun.”

That did actually make Yuta look up from his phone. “No way. The guy who said I love you on the third date?”

“I think I need to sit down,” Lucas said faintly. 

Yuta and Ten both ignored him. Ten took Yuta’s iced coffee and had a sip, then got his own phone out. “Yeah, him. So that was weird. This is the perfect job for him, though.”

“Totally,” Yuta agreed, and then they both sat there in silence scrolling through their phones.

Lucas checked his watch again and saw that he really didn’t have time to hang out much longer, even though Ten had clearly just used his gay demon energies on Kun (who had... wholesome gay energies??) to get Lucas a little more time off. Kun had seemed really flustered, so maybe it would be fine, but Doyoung was still around here somewhere, and if Doyoung was also gay and Ten had also been on a few dates with him, nobody would ever hear from Lucas again because he’d run away to live in the mountains, so he figured it would be better to just go back to work and not risk waiting for Doyoung to come looking for him. “Um, anyway, I should go,” he said. 

“Cool,” Ten said, glancing up at him briefly. “Bye.”

What, that was it? Lucas frowned. He may have been wearing a shirt two sizes too small, but he knew he still looked cute, and normally Ten didn’t want to leave Lucas alone when he looked cute. “What are you two doing for the rest of the day?” he tried. 

“I think Yuta has revenge plans for me since I made him come here. Where did you say we were going? The farmer’s market?” Ten asked, and Yuta just nodded, sipping his iced coffee. 

“Nice, nice,” Lucas said. He fidgeted, tugging the hem of his shirt down again, and leaned a casual hand on the table. The table started tipping over, so he quickly pulled his hand back and stood up normally. “Um... are you free this weekend?” he asked Ten, a little quieter. 

Ten looked up, his typical sneaky smirk on his face. “Maybe. Maybe not. I’m a busy person, you know. I’ll have to check my calendar.”

Lucas sighed and focused on Yuta instead. This was a huge risk, but he thought maybe, just maybe, he could pull it off. “Yuta?”

“What,” Yuta said. From what Lucas could see of his screen, it seemed like he was scrolling through Abercrombie’s entire product catalog, even though he had purple hair and was dressed like a Twi-hard from 2008.

“When is Ten free this week?” Lucas asked. 

Yuta lifted his head and he and Lucas stared at each other. After about five seconds, Lucas’s eyes started to water, but no way was he blinking first. And finally, when Lucas was about to go completely blind, Yuta said, “Friday’s his day off.”

“Awesome!” Lucas said, breaking into a huge grin. “Thank you! Good luck with your... caramel apple!”

“Cinnamon,” Ten corrected as Yuta made a disgusted noise. 

“And I’ll see _you_ on Friday,” Lucas added, impulsively reaching down to poke super lightly at one of the silver rings through the top of Ten’s ear. 

“Hey,” Ten said, shouldering Lucas’s hand away, but Lucas could see the way he shivered, and it only made him grin wider. 

“Yeah? Friday? We gucci?” Lucas prompted. 

“I’ll let you know,” Ten said, which Lucas knew meant yes. 

Lucas beamed at him and unclipped his walkie-talkie so he could turn the sound back on, figuring that might be useful. It immediately crackled and someone said, “What aisle are LED lights in? Not decorative, just functional.”

“Oh, that’s me!” Lucas said, flustered by suddenly having responsibilities, and lifted it to his mouth to reply, “Uh, check the aisle right before 70.”

A crackly pause, and the walkie-talkie clarified, “What aisle?”

“69,” Lucas said, snickering.

“…Is this Lucas?” said the walkie-talkie.

Lucas made a guilty face, glancing at Ten, who was acting like he wasn’t listening but was obviously listening. “Well, yeah, but they really are in aisle 69, I swear.” But the walkie-talkie didn’t reply, and Lucas sighed, clipping it back onto his belt. 

“You’re gonna get fired from this one, too,” Ten commented, sipping Yuta’s iced coffee again.

“No I’m not,” Lucas protested. “LED lights are literally in aisle 69! You can go check!”

“Can we go already, for the love of God? The fruits are waiting,” Yuta said, and Ten rolled his eyes, standing up.

“See you Friday,” he said to Lucas and blew him a kiss.

Lucas was smiling so hard his face hurt, and the only thing stopping him from getting yet another woody at work was the fact that Ten had just about guzzled the life out of his dick less than five minutes ago. Honestly, it was a miracle that Lucas could even stand after that, let alone go back to work, but he didn’t have a choice, and he waved at Ten and Yuta as they walked out, then turned around and jogged back into the store. 

Talk about an afternoon delight! (Lucas had never talked about an afternoon delight before, but after reading part of a romance novel in the dentist’s waiting room one time when he was like 14, he’d always wanted to.) Feeling like a million bucks, Lucas restocked shelves and answered customer questions, Friday on his mind the whole time.

Eventually, the only thing Lucas had left to do in home improvement before clocking out was tidying up a display shelf full of different kitchen sink faucets. He accidentally knocked one to the floor, of course, and bent down to pick it up, grumbling about how all he wanted to do was go home and play GTA, but a perfectly average hand, so featureless it may as well have been made in a factory, got there first and put the faucet back on the shelf for him.

“Thanks,” Lucas said, smiling. Then he remembered that he and Kun were dick sisters now and his smile dropped faster than the Tower of Terror, and that thing went down _fast_. 

“No problem,” Kun said. He looked kind of nervous, but that was also just the way his eyebrows looked all the time. “Did you have a good shift today? Sorry I was so harsh on you earlier about taking too long on your break, that’s just company policy, y’know. Not my fault. Don’t shoot the messenger, haha!”

“It’s totally fine,” Lucas said, super confused about why Kun was even talking to him when Lucas had maybe three more minutes left before he was allowed to go home. Jeez, Lucas had joked a little bit about how powerful Ten was, but if he had Kun quaking this hard in his — Lucas checked — completely featureless Keds, what the fuck was his deal? “Yeah, everything’s tight, I’m gonna go home soon, I guess…?”

Kun nodded, still smiling tensely, but he seemed distracted, like there was something he wanted to say but wasn’t saying yet. Lucas wouldn’t have been able to tell if that sort of thing was going on normally, but enough girls did that around him that he’d started picking up on it, so he waited patiently for Kun to work up the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say. 

But it didn’t seem like Kun was going to say anything ever again, because he stayed quiet, just awkwardly watching Lucas organize faucets. Lucas was cool with that, already pulling a pack of gum out of his back pocket in anticipation of officially being done with his shift, but then Kun finally said, “So—”

“What’s up?” Lucas said, gum halfway in his mouth. It was the expensive shit: cool mint/melon fresco Trident Layers. He was treating himself today. 

“You and Ten, eh?” Kun said. “Unlikely friendship, isn’t it?”

Lucas shrugged, popping two more sticks of gum into his mouth along with the first. “I guess.”

“I haven’t seen him for a long time, he’s changed a lot,” Kun went on, still smiling so nervously that it was starting to make Lucas feel kinda nervous, too.

“Okay…?” Lucas said. 

“Well,” Kun started to say, then stopped, then started again. “Well, I’m just— he’s a— you’ll— it’s nice that—”

“You want some gum?” Lucas offered kindly.

Kun sighed, closed his eyes for a second, then nodded. “Thank you.”

“No worries, dude,” Lucas said, then gave him a stick of gum and went home. What a weird interaction. Almost like Kun had wanted to talk to someone about Ten since Ten had broken his heart (?) or whatever, but Lucas was _not_ the guy for that. He wanted to just pretend that Kun had been hatched from a test tube in this very Target and had never left and when it came time for him to make some babies, he’d do it asexually, like an amoeba. No sex necessary. Definitely no sex with Ten necessary. Yuck!

Friday rolled around like a kid with brand-new Heelys in a shopping mall, which was to say that it appeared very suddenly and nobody really knew what to do with it. Lucas and Ten obviously hadn’t agreed on a time to meet, but Lucas was working until seven, so he figured he’d come over after. Just like last week, he kept having a thought, but he never liked having thoughts, so he tried to avoid thinking as much as possible, which was his foolproof strategy for success in life. Besides, he probably wouldn’t even get around to it, and Ten always seemed to have his own plans for whenever Lucas came over and the point would be moot. 

Ten texted Lucas _just come over after work_ about midway through Lucas’s shift, and even though Lucas wasn’t supposed to have his phone out when he was assisting customers, he checked his texts anyway and said “Sweet!” out loud, scaring off some middle schoolers trying to buy WD-40. 

Ugh, thank fuck Lucas always brought a change of clothes to work — no way was he about to show up on Ten’s doorstep wearing khakis. Ten probably wouldn’t even let him in if he did that. And Lucas’s change of clothes was pretty decent, too: jeans and a college tee. Haute couture. He contemplated shoplifting a jacket from the men’s section to really complete the look, and all the while, he kept almost thinking about that thought he’d been having but stopping himself before it could develop at all. 

Lucas’s Target was a short bus ride away from Ten’s apartment. Only when Lucas was almost at Ten’s place did he realize that he’d left his bike at work, and he said, “Aw, fuck!” very loudly, continuing his trend of scaring people in public by exclaiming for stupid reasons. The knitting grandmother next to him said, “Goodness gracious,” and Lucas, not wanting to give her early onset mesothelioma or whatever it was old people got, apologized a lot and got off at the next stop, deciding to walk the rest of the way.

Big mistake! Big! Huge! He ended up so fucking sweaty, because five city blocks was not as close as it sounded. And he’d already been sweaty when he was leaving work anyway, so all in all, he was just one damp guy by the time he was trekking up to Ten’s building and buzzing his buzzer. (His intercom buzzer, that is. He sure would be buzzing his buzzer later, though, if all went according to plan.)

Ten let him up a few seconds later and Lucas came in, then went up the stairs. Above him, he could hear a door opening, and when he got to Ten’s floor, sure enough, it was Ten’s place and he was waiting in the doorway. “Lucas?” he said — his eyes were closed — and Lucas grinned, taking the stairs three at a time this time so he could get to him faster. 

“Were you taking a nap?” he said, gently and cautiously touching Ten’s shoulder to let him know he was right there. 

“No,” Ten yawned, leaning back to allow Lucas into his apartment and finally opening his eyes so he could see Lucas and also close the door behind him. “Oh, it is you.”

“Wh… who did you think it was? I talked out loud,” Lucas said, confused, and leaned down to give Ten a kiss when Ten tilted his head up expectantly. “You can go back to sleep, I can, like, chill for a while. Do you have any food?”

“I was gonna get something delivered for us,” Ten said and yawned again. Lucas couldn’t decide if he looked really cute or really dumb all sleepy like this, all warm from bed and wearing tiny PJ shorts and a loose-fitting tank top. Closer to really dumb, honestly. His hair was all over the place and he looked pretty goofy. “You should have said what time you got off work, given me some advance warning so I wouldn’t be literally asleep when you got here.”

Lucas really respected Ten for using his day off to nap. It was what Lucas would have done, too. “It’s cool,” he shrugged, rolling his shoulders to unstick his sweaty shirt from his back (gross). He didn’t want to cover Ten in his workday grime, and he figured Ten must have a shower, and it wasn’t that weird to shower at someone else’s place, right? He used to do it in middle school all the time whenever he went to one of his teammates’ houses after Little League practice, and this wasn’t super different. So why not at least ask? “Um, can I shower, though?”

That seemed to wake Ten up some, and he shrugged, too. “Yeah, sure. The bathroom’s down the hall.”

“Swag,” Lucas said, turning to go. 

But Ten grabbed his arm, and Lucas looked back at him, confused. “You listen to me,” Ten said, fully awake now and very, very stern. “Do _not_ jerk off in my shower.”

“I won’t!” Lucas protested immediately, offended, and Ten tightened his grip on his arm, digging his demonic little fingers into Lucas’s bicep hard enough to bruise, probably — Lucas bruised like a peach, it was one of his only flaws. 

“Swear on your _life_ that you’re not gonna jerk off in there,” he insisted. “My building has very sensitive plumbing, and if you clog the pipes with semen, we’re all going to get a really mean email about it and they might even hike up the rent. Do you want that for me? _Do you_?”

Lucas was getting so embarrassed that his ears started going red. He hadn’t heard anyone say _semen_ out loud in years, and he wished he’d never heard it at all. “No,” he said meekly. “I promise I won’t jack off in your shower, Jesus Christ.”

Ten squinted suspiciously at him for a while longer, then let go of his arm and reached up to pat him on the cheek. “Good boy. We have really great water pressure, though, so have fun.”

“Thanks,” Lucas mumbled, thoroughly called out, and trudged sadly to Ten’s bathroom.

However, that was a promise easier made than kept, since as soon as Lucas got naked and stepped into Ten’s shower, he was faced with several huge problems: everything smelled like Ten, and this was Ten’s shower so he was presumably naked in here a lot, and those two realizations combined made Lucas’s dick wiggle with interest. The situation didn’t get any better when Lucas soaped his hair with Ten’s shampoo, let alone when he sudsed up with Ten’s body wash. The scent was called ‘summer grapefruit,’ which instantly made Lucas remember this one video he’d watched on Worldstar about using a grapefruit to enhance a blowjob, so basically, the struggle was real. Also, as Lucas had predicted last time, there was in fact a loofah hanging in Ten’s shower, but Lucas had no idea what he used it for or how.

Lucas was jerked (ugh, he wished) out of his pre-aroused haze by a knock on the door and then Ten just unceremoniously barging in, holding his phone. “Hello,” he said. “Stop screaming. What do you want for dinner?”

Lucas hiccuped, calming down after all the shrieking he’d just done, and peeked out from around Ten’s black and white shower curtain (it was just a grid, like graph paper. Lucas had never seen a more joyless shower curtain, and he hadn’t even known shower curtains could be joyful until he’d seen such a joyless one!!). “Uh, what are my options?”

“Indian, Mediterranean, Thai, or… Domino’s,” Ten said, leaning against the bathroom sink and scrolling through his phone. “Don’t pick Domino’s.”

“But I have rewards points we could redeem!” Lucas said. Ten just looked at Lucas with disapproval and Lucas went “sheesh” and hid behind the curtain again, washing the rest of the body lotion off himself.

“Is Mediterranean okay? I’m kinda craving tabbouleh,” Ten said thoughtfully.

Lucas wrinkled his nose. Whatever that was, it sounded like it had vegetables in it, and vegetables were Lucas’s natural enemy. “I’ll eat any meat,” he said, then blushed, and he was glad he was behind the shower curtain since it meant Ten wouldn’t be able to see him blushing.

“Uh huh, I bet you will,” Ten said, still scrolling. “Okay, what do you want? This place has really good falafel, which isn’t meat, but… Ooh, you’d probably like their lamb gyro. I might get that for myself, actually. Is it lame to get the same thing even if it’s really good? Or do you want kabobs? Shawarma?”

“French fries,” Lucas said desperately. He didn’t understand anything Ten was saying (although he thought shawarma might have been the food the Avengers got in the post-credit scene from _The Avengers (2012)_ ), but every restaurant in the world served french fries. 

Ten sighed. “I’ll just order for you.”

“Good call,” Lucas said, deciding that he had showered enough and turning the water off. “Can I have a towel?”

Ten opened a closet on the other side of the sink and pulled out a white towel with a black grid pattern; it was identical to the shower curtain. Lucas stuck his head out from the shower and took the towel, making a few confused noises about how everything in this bathroom matched, and started toweling off his hair. 

“You’re dripping everywhere,” Ten said, watching Lucas with interest. 

“It’s water, it evaporates,” Lucas informed him and stepped out so he could dry the rest of his body, not really shy about Ten seeing him naked. 

“I don’t think I have anything for you to wear,” Ten said. By now he was definitely full staring at Lucas, and Lucas, flattered, flexed for him. “Stay here, I’ll find something.”

“Kay,” Lucas said, although he would have been happy to keep the gun show going for as long as Ten was a willing viewer, but whatever. He finished drying off and half-heartedly ran his fingers through his hair to comb it out, holding the towel up around his waist with his other hand. He always took fast showers, so he hadn’t even had time to steam up the mirror, plus Ten had broken in literally barely a minute after Lucas had started showering. Probably checking if he was jerking off. Lucas would have been offended by the lack of trust, except that he really had been about thirty seconds away from breaking his promise, so. He understood.

Ten came back in another minute, holding a t-shirt in one hand and a pair of boxers in the other. “Here, try these on for size,” he said, looking regretfully at Lucas’s mostly-naked body.

Lucas grinned at him and took Ten’s offerings. “You sure you don’t just want me to stay, uh, in the nude?”

“Don’t say _in the nude_ , you’re so weird,” Ten sighed, skimming his hand down Lucas’s back and then stepping away even more regretfully. “Nah, get dressed, the food’s gonna be here soon-ish.”

“Oh, dope!” Lucas said and hung the towel up on a hook so he could pull the boxers on. “Are these yours? They’re not really your style.” They were patterned with hockey pucks and Woodstock from Peanuts, for some reason, and Lucas liked them a lot.

Ten shook his head, still watching Lucas as he moved around and pulled the tee on. This was definitely not Ten’s; it fit Lucas pretty well, so it probably would have been like a dress on Ten. Phew, that was a thought for another time! Lucas rumpled his hair again to make sure it didn’t dry weird, then turned around to demonstrate his new look to Ten, who just rolled his eyes fondly and headed out of the bathroom. Lucas, happy-go-lucky as ever, followed.

“You changed your sheets again!” he observed when they were back in the main room. 

“Yeah? I do every week,” Ten shrugged, going into the kitchen. Wow, he really was superhuman. Confirmed. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“…LaCroix?” Lucas guessed. That seemed like the sort of mid-evening beverage gay people might like. Ten was quiet in response, and when Lucas looked over to him, Ten was holding a knife. “Jesus! Just water is fine!”

“Good call,” Ten said, putting the knife back down. “Go sit. How was work? Did Kun say anything about me?”

Lucas made a gagging face, going over to plop down on Ten’s couch. “Honestly, I’ve been kinda avoiding him, but the last time we talked he said something about how you’ve changed.”

“Really?” Ten said. “What exactly did he say?”

“Man, this was, like, three days ago, I don’t remember _exactly_ what he said,” Lucas huffed. But he tried to think, which took a lot of effort, and finally recalled, “He was just, like… I haven’t seen him in forever, I wasn’t expecting you two to be friends, and then he stuttered a lot.”

“Oh,” Ten said. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh, and Lucas sat up, twisting around to look at him over the top of the couch. 

“What? What does that mean?”

“I think he was trying to figure out if we’re sleeping together,” Ten explained, giggling to himself. “He must be so jealous.”

Lucas had been trying to scrub the awareness of Kun having any kind of sexual inclinations out of his mind ever since finding out about his history with Ten, but clearly Ten wasn’t going to let him do that. “Whatever,” he mumbled, then perked up, resting his arms on the back of the couch and his chin on top of his arms. “What did Yuta think of me?”

“Didn’t he say? He hated you, of course,” Ten shrugged, coming out of the kitchen with one glass of water and one glass of some mysterious juice. 

Lucas frowned. How could Yuta have hated him? He was so cute and lovable! “Boo,” he said. He turned back around to sit normally, and Ten sat on the other side of the couch, stretching his legs out to put them in Lucas’s lap. 

“Don’t take it personally, he’s very protective,” Ten said and handed Lucas the water. 

Lucas considered that as he chugged about half the glass, then hmm’d. “Did you and him also used to date?”

“Ha!” Ten said, and got out his phone to start texting very rapidly, presumably snitching on Lucas to Yuta. 

“??” Lucas said. Ten just laughed again and didn’t actually answer, and so the mystery lived on. It made more sense than Ten and _Kun_ dating, but Lucas also couldn’t really imagine being friends with any of his own exes, and plus Yuta had a cardamom apple now, whatever that meant. 

Some time later, Ten tossed his phone aside, only to pick it back up again when it dinged with a notification. “Food’s here!” He hopped up off the couch and pranced (there was no other word for it) over to the door, and shortly returned with a large brown paper bag. 

“What? That was so fast,” Lucas said, shook. 

“I sold my soul to the devil for an UberEats coupon,” Ten shrugged. There was a very real possibility that he wasn’t kidding, and Lucas narrowed his eyes at him as he tried to suss out if he was being serious. “Eat before it gets cold.”

Ten had ordered lamb gyros for both of them, and they came with a fun little yogurt sauce, which Lucas promptly spilled halfway down his arm as he tried to pour it over his gyro. Ten laughed at him for a while, but then took pity and gave him napkins, since Lucas’s only other option was very sadly trying to lick it off so none of it went to waste, but he couldn’t quite reach that far with his tongue. 

Once he’d finished eating his gyro, Lucas was about to give himself a metaphorical pat on the back (or a literal one, who knows!) for being so, like, resistant to Ten by now. Sure, he still had kind of violent uncontrollable sexual reactions whenever he saw Ten, but it had been _weeks_ since he’d had to go whack off immediately just because Ten was wearing a v-neck. After all, here they were, sitting together on Ten’s couch, and Ten was in super skimpy shorts and his arms were bare and he was licking the tips of his fingers to get some drips of yogurt sauce off but he’d missed just a little by the side of his mouth, and now Lucas’s dick was hard, and he sighed and pulled at the fabric of his borrowed boxers so they wouldn’t just be tenting over his sudden boner super obviously.

“What’d I do?” Ten asked innocently, since his gay sixth sense kept him from ever letting him mind his own business, and Lucas went red, frowning at him.

“Who said it was you?” he said, aiming for the same kind of confident cattiness that Ten always had going on and missing horribly. Ten just quirked up an eyebrow and Lucas’s dick tried to send an SOS to Lucas’s brain, but Lucas’s brain was gradually shutting off, so the SOS went unacknowledged. “You just—”

“What?” Ten said, starting to smile. It was the same sharp, smug little smile he used to do whenever he caught Lucas staring at him at work, and Lucas did _not_ appreciate it, but he also didn’t really know what to do about it.

Except. There might have been one last resort. It was a total risk, but based on Lucas’s really vague ideas about what Ten liked Lucas doing, it just might work. No guts, no glory, right? Yolo. Lucas set his takeout wrappers on the coffee table, then reached out to lightly brush his fingertips over the corner of Ten’s mouth.

Ten went still. Bingo. B-I-N-G-O. And Bingo was his name-o. “What?” he repeated, not smiling as much, just looking at him.

“Missed a spot,” Lucas said, and swooced in to kiss it off. It maybe would have been sexier and funner if it had been whipped cream instead of tzatziki, but if Ten got any more sexy or any more fun, Lucas would be dead by the age of 20 (and his birthday was in less than six months), so it was better this way. Once he’d finished with his small kiss — it had really just been a tiny little smudge — he stayed where he was, one arm braced next to Ten’s head on the back of the couch. Ten continued to stay really still, which Lucas was finally starting to figure out was his tell, kind of the way that going bright red and getting a massive erection was Lucas’s tell. To each his own! 

“Lucas,” Ten whispered, his breath brushing warm over Lucas’s cheek and ear. “Does this kind of shit work on girls?”

“Yeah,” Lucas admitted, also in a whisper. “Is it working on you?”

Ten thought about it for a second. “No.”

“Yeah, it is,” Lucas said, and after some weird wacky wiggling, ended up more on top of Ten, whose shorts really were ultra skimpy and not hiding a lot. 

“You’re so cocky,” Ten said disapprovingly, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Lucas’s neck, fingers curling around and tangling in his hair.

Lucas pushed his hips against Ten’s. “Yeah,” he said yet again, grinning, and Ten hissed at him and leaned up to bite at his lower lip until he sort of yipped in pain and kissed him fully to keep Ten’s teeth from doing any more damage. 

They kissed like that for a hot second, their tongues sliding together — and now Lucas was thinking about eels again, why did this keep happening — as Ten played with Lucas’s hair, and all of a sudden Lucas’s thought, the one he’d been avoiding for like three days by now, came back with a vengeance. Ten’s other hand was running down Lucas’s back, messing up his shirt, and Lucas tried to distract himself from thinking anything by kissing him again and again, until Ten was laughing against his mouth and pulling on his hair to make him slow down.

“What do you want?” he murmured, walking his fingertips along Lucas’s spine. “Wanna just get naked and see what happens?”

Lucas shivered. That sounded really nice, actually, but he still couldn’t stop thinking his stupid fucking thought, and his mouth was too big for his own good, so— although, maybe now it finally would come in handy. To be determined. “I wanted, um,” he said, then blushed, but smiled and powered through. “I kind of wanted to suck y— uh, suck you off. Blow you. Whatever.”

Ten’s eyes went wide and he looked very confused for a second, like the people on Punk’d right after they found out they’d been Punk’d. Lucas had somehow maybe expecting him to be more excited about this idea, but he wasn’t reacting much at all, and Lucas, self-conscious, started going pink. 

“Or— or not,” he added, even his ears pink by now. “…Zoinks.”

“Don’t fucking say z _oinks_ after asking if you can give me a blowjob,” Ten said, sounding pained, then grabbed at Lucas’s shirt and hauled him down to kiss him hard. Lucas made a surprised noise into his mouth and kissed him back, but Ten hadn’t given him a yes or no yet, so he couldn’t get all the way into it, distracted now that he’d actually acknowledged it out loud.

“Well?” he prompted, and Ten pulled back enough to look at him.

“You really want to?” he asked, and Lucas nodded eagerly. “Okay, stay right here, I’ll go find a condom.”

Lucas scrunched up his whole face. “What? _Why?_ You never use one. Won’t it just taste like lube? Ew!”

“I was just offering to be polite, but if you’d rather taste jizz than lube…,” Ten said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh,” Lucas said, blushing even harder. “Am I gonna be tasting jizz?”

Ten stared at him, then sighed, closing his eyes. “You’re the weirdest straight boy I’ve ever met in my life,” he mumbled. “Now get down there.”

“Okay!” Lucas said and scrambled back, moving until he was very uncomfortably bunched up and sitting back on his heels on the other end of the couch. The couch was pretty roomy in normal circumstances, but Lucas was 6’1” (if you don’t believe him, just check his Tinder bio), so he had to be fairly crumpled. He eyed the bulge in Ten’s shorts and tried to figure out a good trajectory to access it, but after leaning forward about an inch, it became pretty clear that this wouldn’t work. “Uh…”

“Here,” Ten said, sitting up and turning so he wasn’t horizontal across the couch anymore. He spread his legs — how had Lucas never noticed his thighs before?! Yowza!! — and very gently beckoned Lucas over. “Is this okay? Your neck won’t end up as sore like this.”

Wow, Lucas really would be learning from an expert. He slid off the couch and kind of awkwardly positioned himself on the floor, sitting back on his heels between Ten’s knees, and looked up at him. “Yeah, it’s fine,” he said, kind of impatient to get started. 

“Before you start,” Ten said, catching Lucas’s face in the tiny palm of his tiny hand when Lucas tried to just dive right in, “you know not to use your teeth, right? Don’t try and take more than you can handle, either, that won’t be fun for anyone.”

“I know how blowjobs work,” Lucas huffed, his face smushed in Ten’s grip. Ten acted like Lucas never got laid, which was kind of insulting, considering Lucas hooked up so much he may as well have been a world-class competitive fisherman. 

“I know you do, but it’s different than you think it is,” Ten said. He took his hand off Lucas’s face and just petted it lightly over his hair, then back down his cheek, then thumbed at Lucas’s lower lip for a second. “Okay. Go for it.”

Lucas got over feeling insulted real fast, his face warm again, and sat up so he could pull Ten’s shorts down and get his dick out. First time for everything, right? This up close and personal, Ten’s dick was… a regular human dick, which was kind of a relief. Lucas shimmied closer, licked his lips so they wouldn’t chap when he got a mouthful, and then… realized all at once that he actually had no idea what to do. “Help,” he said, looking up at Ten again.

Ten’s cheeks were also red for some reason, and his hands were sort of twitching on his thighs like he didn’t know what to do with them. “Uhhhhhh,” he said, then blinked a few times and seemed to wake up a little. “Start from the top, babe. Hold it— hold it there, just like that, and then just start from the top.” 

He took Lucas’s hand and folded Lucas’s fingers around the base of his dick so it would be stable and not just bob around and possibly smack Lucas in the face (and if anyone in the whole world were predisposed to get cum in their eye, it was LITERALLY Lucas, so that was honestly for the best). With that settled, and with Ten’s hand encouragingly on Lucas’s, Lucas felt like he could totally do this, and he was determined to be great at it, too. He never did anything halfway, ever, except for folding his laundry, which he never actually finished. But this? He’d totally rule at. For sure.

Lucas leaned in, adjusting his grip on Ten’s dick, and thought about the many, many times he’d gotten head before, trying to decide how to start. Ten usually did something kinda different then most of the girls Lucas had been with when he was first starting out on a BJ, and he was really good at sucking dick, so Lucas decided to try it. He stuck his tongue out a little, licking the tip, and above him Ten made a small breathy noise and now Lucas was really on his knees about to suck a dick! He’d probably end up with rugburn! Sick! 

Yeah, okay, maybe Ten was right, Lucas was pretty weird for a straight dude. Oh well!

He tried again, licking more firmly this time. Ten’s dick was way thicker and warmer on Lucas’s tongue than Lucas had expected, and he was kind of salty but Lucas couldn’t really pin down the flavor. He frowned in concentration, then leaned closer, and all of a sudden he had, like, more than an inch of Ten’s dick in his mouth and he didn’t know what to do with his tongue and he opened his jaw wider, then choked and had to pull back. 

“Take it easy,” Ten soothed, his voice shaking a little even though Lucas had barely even started. “Go slow.”

“Going slow is for quitters,” Lucas insisted and ducked back down, putting his lips around the head of Ten’s dick and sort of keeping them there limply for a second before remembering that he was supposed to suck, right. So he tried sucking, and even though he was literally applying suction, he clearly didn’t suck too hard (pun), since Ten moaned quietly and said, “Yeah, yes, like that.”

Lucas was really doing it! The absolute madman! By now he felt brave enough to try bobbing up and down, but he couldn’t go too far without his tongue getting in the way, at least at first. The more he did it, the further he could go, but by the time his lips were hitting his fingers, curled around the lower couple inches of Ten’s dick, he had to stop and pull back up so he didn’t gag. 

Logically, he knew he was probably doing a super bad job, but he was having fun, and that was what mattered. Ten was staying still and letting Lucas go at his own pace, so Lucas experimented a little, just wanting to make him feel good. What worked best was keeping his mouth really slack as he moved down, then tightening when he lifted back up, and the whole thing was getting so wet and messy but he didn’t even care, not when Ten was moaning softly above him. Lucas’s heart was beating fast and his jaw was open wide and he was definitely drooling down his chin, but whatever, he had a whole dick in his mouth (well, about half a dick, we can be real) and he’d been thinking about this for a week and it was fucking awesome, man.

“Lucas,” Ten breathed, his hand moving from holding Lucas’s wrist to grip onto his shoulder instead. “Yeah— that’s nice, keep going, you’re doing great.”

Which probably meant that he wasn’t doing great at all! Eager to do better, Lucas tried doing that tongue thing Ten did sometimes and ended up really choking himself, pulling all the way off so he could cough about it for a second. But before Ten could even reach out to comfort him, Lucas was zooming right back in, licking him like a popsicle and then taking him in his mouth, also like a popsicle.

Yeah, Lucas’s neck muscles were already feeling tight, and yeah, he didn’t know if he wanted to spit or swallow yet, but he was totally having a blast! Lucas tried wiggling his tongue around when he just had the head in his mouth, and Ten made a shaky noise which made Lucas think he probably liked that a lot, so he did it again, holding his breath so he could do it for longer. Finally, his huge lung capacity really came in handy for something other than swimming, just like he’d always told everyone it would. 

“What are you doing?” Ten said, squirming. 

“Is it good?” Lucas panted, pulling off. “Are you close?”

Ten looked like he was about to say something else, but he didn’t, just petted over Lucas’s hair again. “Yeah, it’s good. Why’d you stop?”

Lucas knew that he was doing something wrong, since normally by this point he himself would be totally beyond human speech, but since Ten wasn’t actively yanking him off his dick and throwing him out the window (he wouldn’t be strong enough to do that, probably, Lucas was pure muscle!), he couldn’t have been too far off the mark. He got his mouth back on Ten and tried sucking hard enough to make his cheeks go concave, which he thought might have felt good, and Ten shuddered, squirming again. Maybe not. Hmm. 

“God,” Ten sighed. His hand came back to Lucas’s hair, fingers combing through and holding on lightly. “I knew there was something better you could use your mouth for than talking about the best Mountain Dew flavor. Look at you, on your knees for me, working so hard to please me, being so good.”

Lucas was so shocked by the gay stuff coming out of Ten’s mouth (even more shocked, arguably, than by the gay stuff currently going into his own mouth?) that he took in a deep breath, then choked himself on Ten’s dick in the process. He had to press his face into Ten’s thigh until he caught his breath, and Ten’s hand kept soothingly petting his hair, the side of his neck, his nape. Which totally tickled and Lucas felt a sneeze coming on, and he did _not_ want to sneeze on Ten’s dick, so he pushed his hand away, looking up again to see if he was still into it.

Ten was looking down at him with a kinda scary intense expression. “You’ve never even done this before,” he commented, his fingers dragging over Lucas’s lower lip again. “So I’m the first to ever get to fuck this pretty mouth.”

Lucas’s mouth? Pretty? Were mouths even pretty? Ten’s was, but was Lucas’s? Lucas buried his face in his hands, overwhelmed, and Ten laughed, very gently tugging on his hair to get him to come back up. Lucas was Kun levels of magenta by now, but Kun was the last person he wanted to think about as he shyly lifted up again and licked at Ten’s dick, also shyly. Ten tasted different — oh, that was probably just precum, now everything made sense — and Lucas kept going, taking him in deeper and pretty damn pleased with himself for managing to stuff more than half in his mouth. Weird that he could pretty much deepthroat a corndog with no problems, but he was having a lot more trouble with this than he’d thought he would.

By now Lucas’s neck was full cramp, but he was determined to see this through, and Ten kept moaning, his fingers digging into the back of Lucas’s head. Lucas tried out a couple tongue/suck combo things he’d seen in porn, but Ten didn’t react at all, so that just proved once and for all that porn was fake. So Lucas went back to doing it normally, then tried stroking off what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and Ten definitely liked that, his moans getting higher and softer. Lucas tried to take him down further, going slow so he didn’t choke himself again, but when he got all the way down to where his fingers were, Ten pulled him off so he’d stop. 

“Gonna come,” he explained, and finally he sounded breathless and all sexed up, not as calm and collected anymore. “Unless you want to—”

Lucas looked at Ten’s dick. It looked back at him. Ten fidgeted, pushing Lucas’s hand away so he could stroke himself off, and Lucas considered what it would be like to let Ten cum in his mouth, then shook his head. “Next time,” he decided, and then coughed, surprised to hear that his voice was all hoarse. “Ohhhh, I sound so sexy!”

“You do,” Ten agreed shakily, his grip tight on his dick as he stroked, and Lucas leaned back so Ten wouldn’t accidentally hit him in the face with his knuckles. “Keep talking.”

Lucas had no idea how dirty talk worked, and he’d honestly never tried, but he’d already tried one major new thing today so he’d kind of maxed out his daily limit for gay adventures. So instead of trying to talk dirty, he just said whatever came to mind, his head resting on Ten’s knee. “That was fun,” he said, his voice throaty and husky and sexy as fuck, damn, now he knew how the guys who do movie trailer voiceovers felt and it was fucking great. Ten shuddered, stroking faster. “Thanks for letting me try it out, I’ll cross it off my bucket list.”

“Sucking cock was on your bucket list? Cute,” Ten said, starting to smile, but he couldn’t really finish smiling because then he started to come, and his other hand scrambled to pull up his tank top so he didn’t splatter on it. 

Lucas watched him as he moved, the way his back arched, and he definitely had to take back what he’d been thinking earlier — Ten’s effect on him was as strong as fucking ever. Like Ten was Bella and Lucas’s dick was Edward: rock solid, too strong for its own good, capable of telepathy? Maybe? He was getting off-track, and he moved a hand down to palm at himself while he watched Ten, just trying to take the edge off.

Ten sighed, let go of his dick, and lifted his head to look down at Lucas. “Solid 2.5 out of 5 stars,” he said. “A for effort.”

“I’ll get better,” Lucas protested, then got distracted by Ten’s hand, which was now skimming down his flat stomach to the cum that was all over his soft skin. “You, uh. You want a washcloth?” Ten was probably too fancy to just use a sock or a Kleenex like a normal person, so.

“In a minute,” Ten said, his index finger trailing lazily through a little puddle of cum on his hipbone, coming away sticky and white. “C’mere.”

“Where?” Lucas said, confused. He was already just about as close to Ten as he could get. But he shuffled in more anyways, wincing as his knees rubbed on the rug. “What?”

“Open up,” Ten whispered. 

Lucas wanted to make a joke out of it and say something about his bad grades or being raised by a single mom or something, but instead he just opened his mouth, letting Ten press his finger inside, right on the flat of his tongue. Lucas could taste him; it was just kinda salty. He swallowed reflexively, tongue moving against Ten’s finger, and the taste deepened. Now Lucas could pretty much tell that there was no difference in the taste of Ten’s cum versus his own, which he’d tried plenty of times, you know, as one does. In retrospect, he didn’t even know why he’d expected it to be different, but he was glad it wasn’t and didn’t taste like tzatziki or anything, which he’d been worried about ever since spilling it down his arm. 

Ten’s finger was still in Lucas’s mouth and Ten was watching Lucas for a reaction really, really closely, and Lucas blinked up at him, lips closing around his finger for a sec, sucking almost like he’d done on his dick. What was Ten up to now? Lucas pulled back a little and started saying, “Wha,” but Ten shushed him, gently pushing Lucas back so he could slip down from the couch to get on the floor with him, taking his hand away in the process and clambering into Lucas’s lap. Lucas, confused, just went along with it, wrapping his arms around Ten to keep him from hitting his head on the coffee table. 

Then Ten pushed Lucas down to the floor and kissed him absolutely silly. “You liked it? God, I fucking knew you would, you’re so fucking _greedy_. Was it what you wanted? Is your jaw sore? It gets easier with practice, and you have such a good mouth for it and you look so good on your knees, you’ll get there, I’ll teach you,” he said into his mouth between messy, dirty kisses. Lucas’s shirt had ridden up in the process of Ten shoving him over and they were pressed so close together that he could feel Ten’s cum between them on his skin, and it was so weird and so hot and Lucas squirmed under him, grinding his hips up to try and get some friction.

“So— getting naked and seeing what happens?” he managed instead of answering any of his questions, and Ten grinned, biting sharply at his lower lip and making him whine.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all so much for reading!!!!!!!!! dw i know this one cut off before a fun and smutty conclusion but part 4 is coming soon also and .... phew.
> 
> as usual, u can find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/paratazxis) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/paratazxis) !! i have so many super fun things planned and i love talking about them so hit me up!!! and also vote in my twitter poll about whether lucas should get fired hehe.... also pls feel free to ~enjoy [my tencas playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/chicagotaz/playlist/05QwZESjjnt04Myb40lWxB?si=vb0MkRy-RE-PmpeIrwzXsQ) and send in song recs >:} i just added cool for the summer and i think im so funny lmfao 
> 
> finally thank u So much for reading omg im so glad ppl like these foolish little tales of these Horny Youths, pls leave a comment and lmk what u thought bc this machine rly runs on feedback... AND subscribe to the series (linked below), more coming soon (i havent started writing part 4 yet because of Final Exams but i will v soon hehe)!!!!! thank u again :’’’)) LUTEN NATION RISE


End file.
